Like you said: everything is alright now
by chocolaty.freaky
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha One-shot lemon. Shippuuden Antoniq walks through the forest, she s on a mission, and suddenly she meets Sasuke out of nowhere...What happens next?


Sasuke Lemon 1

Name:Antoniq

Age:18

Sasuke is 18 also

The Hokage sent you on a were walking through the forest when you heard a strange noise behind you from the turned around, but you didn`t saw got very suspicious and got a kunai from your pouch.

" Who`s there? Show yourself!"

Voice: "Well, well, well…what do we have here?You sure have grown up very much and got stronger…Antoniq.

You knew this sounded very familiar to you, but you didn`t remember who it belonged to.

"Who are you?"

Voice: "You mean you don`t remember me…?" The man infront of you sounded very hurt from your words, but didn`t want to show any emotion.

Once you got a closer look at him you suddenly remembered who it he seemed different...changed, more mature.

"Sasuke…?" O_o

" finally remembered.I thought I got a bigger place in your memory than that."

"Don`t push your are you here?"

"That`s my own you?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I don` a little curious that`s all."

"Oh come on, you`ve been stalking me for days now!Why are you doing this.I thought you didn`t care for me…"

"You never know what life will serve you the next second…"

With that last sentence he pinned you to a tree so that you couldn`t even move.

"What are you doing? Let me go! " You try to push him away from you, but he grabs your wrists with his one hand and pins them above your head.

"Sasuke…" You couldn`t finish your started kissing you gently on the his surprise you kissed smirked into the kiss and then he pulled away from were a little disappointed because it ended so fast.

"So…you hadn`t forgotten me, huh?" He said still with a smirk playing on his he leaned to you licking your lower lip asking for decided to tease him and didn`t give it to him straight got it and moved his knee between your gasped and he took the advantage slipping his tongue into your started licking your tongue and trying to dominate, but you weren`t O.K. with it. So the two of you started fighting for the end he won and while smirking from his victory he started exploring your mouth memorizing every inch of you slipped your tongue into his mouth doing the same both of you pulled away gasping for he started kissing you again, but more gently and kiss was full of lust, wanting massaged your tongue with his and then he pulled away moving on to your neck searching for your sweet smirked, because after kissing for a while your neck he went straight away to your old sweet spot, but you didn`t made even a he started searching he found it you let out a slight moan, giving him a sign that he had found smirked at your reaction and started kissing tried to hold your gasps, but when he bit on it you couldn`t help yourself but to led out a little blood, but he licked it and sucked on it leaving a hickey for the whole world to know that he marked you as he moved his hands to take away your shirt, but you didn`t allow that, grabbing his hands away from it.

"Sasuke, I`m sorry I can`t do it here and like that.I`m not ready for this, my heart is not ready for this…"

"Antoniq, when we were genins you promised to me something."

"And what is that?"

"To revive the clan with me…"

You blushed a little hearing remembered it, but you didn`t think he would remember all, he left didn`t expect anything from him, any feeling or memory to have from now that he remembered you were sure that he remembered his love to you as well.

"I searched for you all this time! For three years I`ve been waiting for this moment! I`m not letting you go now! Not after all that we`ve been through!"

You blushed even more than before, but you were happy too-he still loved you, maybe even smiled very kissed your lips very sweet this time.

"Ok, but not here…"

Sasuke transported the both of you to your old house in his room.

"Does this suite you well enough?" He asked in a seductive voice, whispering in your ear.

"It`s perfect…" You said and laid a soft kiss on his shivered a little from your warm lips on his neck.

Then he slipped his hand under your v-shaped blouse grabing your right breast with his left blushed at he got your blouse quickly got your hands infront of your chest embaressed.

" Why are you embaressed?You have a beautiful body, you shouldn`t hide it."

Then he got your hands away and put his both hands on your massaged your left breast while sucking, licking and playing with the other, hardening your this sudden pleasure you started to smiled and moved on to your left breast giving it the same treatment while massaging your right `ve never felt pleasure like this before in your pulled his white robe down and untied his purple belt along with his kicked them to the ground joining your blouse, leaving him only with his got his armprotectors off and continued enjoying the pleasure he was giving you. Then you decided you should pleasure him started rubbing your right foot against his stopped kissing you for a moment a turned his head to you closing his when you rubbed a little harder he moaned slightly, but you heard knew he wanted more of that so you slipped your hand inside his boxers and started running your nails along his length and then to the head of his started gasping and when you started squeezing it and rubbing your thumb on the edge of it he started panting and moaning were very pleased to hear his moans, because you knew you were the only one in the whole world that could make him feel this were the only one who could please him like that, who could make him moan and pant like that. While you were pleasuring him suddenly he grabbed your hand and pulled it out of his boxers. Then he looked you straight in the eyes with a little annoyed look.

" You shouldn`t touch what isn`t yours…"

You were a little shocked and frightened of his reaction.

"…yet." Then he smirked and leaned and kissed you very passionately. A kiss full of calmed yourself and thought that he did this just to play with got his hands on the end of your pants and slowly started to slide them down until they were in his hand and he threw them on the floor joining the pile of other he started rubbing your clit through your blushed very hard at his action, so sudden, touching your most sensitive he slid his hand in them and started doing circle moves around moaned louder than he inserted one finger inside and started pumping it up and down your moaned even he inserted a second finger in tried to hold you moans, but Sasuke saw that and inserted a third finger and thrusted them inside you even faster .This time you couldn`t hold anymore and moaned really just felt like something was building inside your tummy and before you could reach your climax Sasuke removed his fingers from felt a little disappointed, but you remembered what was going to happen next and suddenly you felt very excited and a little was going to be your first time and you were very excited that you were going to spend it with only thing that worried you was the thing that you didn`t know if it was Sasuke`s first time thought tortured had to know if he kept his promise to you.

"You`re ready for me…" With that he started taking down your underwear, but you stopped sat up and got your hands infront of your looked at you with a questionable look.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he put his finger on your chin to kiss you, but you pulled away.

"What is it?What`s wrong?" He asked even more worried.

"Nothing just…I don`t think I`m ready for you, Sasuke…" You looked decided that if you played a little with him he would tell you.

Sasuke looked a little didn`t know how to understand what you just said.

"Not ready for the whole thing or just for me?"He asked a little annoyed.

"…not ready for you." He stared a you for a while then he smirked and laughed a blushed a little asking yourself why is he laughing.

"What`s so funny?"

"Are you telling me that you`re not a virgin?" He asked you trying not to laugh.

"Well… I might`ve slept with a few guys from the village…" With that sentence Sasuke widened his eyes looking straight at looked away trying to hide your smirk of a moment of silence he finally spoke.

"You`re playing with me, aren`t you?" Sasuke said with a little grin.

"Of course I`m not!"

"Of course you are! You wouldn`t do that."

"And why do you think I wouldn`t?" He leaned near your ear and whispered.

"Because you're not a slut." With that he smirked and laid you back on the bed. "And because you always keep you promises to you remember?You said you would save yourself for me." He smiled against your neck.

"Ok, I did play with you…" You said through blushing. "…but I only did that just to find out if you kept your promise …did you keep it?" You asked him, but he didn`t felt some strange feeling in your stomach, a feeling of felt like crying, but you looked at the bright side-maybe he just didn`t hear your you decided to ask him again.

"Sasuke… did you keep your promise?"He didn`t respond felt even worse then before-you were on the edge of crying."Sasuke... please…answer me…" Just then a tear slipped down your face…until he caught it in his finger and hugged you tight." Of course I kept my promise, how could you doubt my loyalty to you, Antoniq.I would never betray you over anyone!You are my life and I would repeat that again.I would like to share that special moment only with you-the most special person for me in this world!"You were crying now from were just pleased to hear those you hugged him back."You are the most special person in this world for me too, Sasuke.I`m sorry I doubted on you I just…" But he put his finger infront of your lips. "`s is alright was just a misunderstanding, that`s don`t have to explain the thing that the both of us are here next to eachother sharing a very special moment makes it up to all of the things we`ve been through, doesn`t it?" "It does." "Would you ever find the strength in you to forgive me leaving you…? " He asked and buried his head in your chest. "Like you said:everything is alright now, you don`t have to explain yourself to only thing that is important now is that you`re here with me, by my I did forgave you-the moment you kissed me I forgot everything." With Sasuke hearing those words he leaned again and kissed very softly your lips getting your hands infront of your chest away from slipped his boxers down and threw them on the ground like he did with your very fast you got a quick peek at his blushed very much, because Sasuke was so kept starring at him for a few seconds when he finally realized what you were doing and just looked at you with one last questioning look to know that you really wanted blinked deeply and by your reaction he knew what you was one of the good things in your loving relationship with Sasuke: the two of you didn`t need words to speak, just with one single eyecontact, blink or even a look you could understand yourselves.

And just then Sasuke slipped inside of let out a piercing scream of felt like whole body was trembling with excitement, but the pain was enormous, you felt like you were falling saw that so he stayed at one place until you got used to his he started moving very slowly not wanting to hurt still felt the pain and didn`t relax even for a minute.

"Shhhh…Relax…relax…it will go away soon…relax…"And with that he reached for your back and started rubbing it trying to comfort you while he kissed slightly your lips and then your felt more safe like that, because he didn`t want to hurt you even though he was highly excited for a long time now.

When the pain got away you started to feel pure pleasure. You relaxed your back and with that movement Sasuke understood that you needed him started quickening his pace. You moaned loud and got you arms on his couldn`t take a straight breath and you were panting very much, but the most important thing-you couldn`t hold your moans and Sasuke was giving you a very hard time with that.

"Just let them out, because this is just the beginning."He smirked against your that you let out a very deep moan, but that didn`t satisfy him yet so he started pumping harder into let out an even deeper put your legs around his waist so that he could go further inside of you started meeting his thrust and with the first one he groaned against just smirked against decided to get it back to you so he slowed a needed him so bad now.

"Sasuke…faster…" You managed to say through your obeyed you and started to go even faster than before.

"Sasuke…harder…deeper…faster…"He obeyed you once more. You couldn`t take it bed was moving with both your speeding started moaning with his every was so good you didn`t believe before that there was such couldn`t hold his moans-it was too much for him buried his head in your chest and let out a deep loud that he deepened his thrusts reaching your he did that you let out a gasp mixed along with a strong deep noticed was now his goal to reach your most pleasurable spot in your body with every thrust of couldn`t close your mouth even for a feeling that he was giving to you was taking you breath away had to your moans Sasuke was getting even more excited and was quickening his pace even both of you were moaning very loud kneading the feeling that the two of you were sharing was moved in unison, in such felt just so right for the both of fitted you just so the both of you realized that you were meant for eachother from the same start, that you were soulmates, that there was something more then love or attraction, you couldn`t live without eachother.

Then you felt something building inside of you as well was Sasuke:you were both at the edge of a very strong the both of you didn`t want this moment to end-this was the perfect moment for the both of you, you were becoming two of you held it for just a little longer when…

"Antoniq…say my name…"

"Sasuke…"You managed to say through your moans.

"Louder!"

"Sasuke!"

"Louder!"

"SASUKEEE!"

"ANTONIQQQ!"

With that the both of you reached your climax screaming eachothers names at the same time, panting really hard, both of your juices mixing inside of thrusted a few times in you and after that he collapsed without even a single trace of energy in his both of you were really exausted from sharing the perfect moment with eachother and you were panting really Sasuke reached for the sheets and covered the both of you with them, you burying your head in his chest and him hugging you with his protectful arms.

"I love you, Antoniq"

"I love you too, Sasuke"

"I would never let anything happen to you or leave you `re my life now and I`m staying right beside you no matter what."He were pleased to hear those words and you felt like crying from happiness and with that you buried your head deeper in his chest hugging kissed your forehead and then gently pecked your both fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
